Another Life
by The Boeshane Babe
Summary: Ianto meets a face from his past Rated T for swearing


**Another Life**

Ianto sat on the edge of the Plas in his shirtsleeves. A warm summer evening in Cardiff had caused this lack of formality, although his suit jacket was draped tidily across his knees. He felt an all over numbness of mind and body caused by excessive tiredness – it might only be about seven thirty but he had been awake for two days and two nights straight and finally, finally there was a chance to go home and rest. Jack had gone to get a take-out from their favourite Italian restaurant so as soon as he got back it would be home, food on trays in front of the TV, maybe a nice glass of wine…and probably pass out against each other on full stomachs on the sofa.

Until Jack got back Ianto just sat and enjoyed the fresh air. He had been in the stifling Hub too long, away from fresh air and natural light and if he was going to collapse in an untidy and very tired heap for the duration shortly, it was good to catch up with the real world for a precious few minutes, watching normal life carry on around him. Perhaps it made him quietly realise what he was doing it all for.

How little they knew, any of them…the couples, the families just doing their usual things…talking, flirting, bickering, carrying their shopping, telling their kids to behave. It was better that way, that they didn't know about what threatened them sometimes. They wouldn't be able to cope with what Ianto Jones knew. Of course if they had any inkling they would irately demand the right to know from those in authority but sometimes the general populous was better off kept in ignorance otherwise it tended to cause panic and untold stupidity. Keeping it from them was tiring though….

Ianto almost smiled fondly at a girl nearby talking to her friend. She didn't look at all like his late girlfriend but she smoothed her hair behind her ears in the exact same way that Lisa used to do. He could be reminded of her now and it didn't stab at him like it used to but the reminder of that gesture made Ianto remember her and thus Torchwood One in London before the Battle of Canary Wharf. Before then nothing much had happened in terms of life threatening experiences…everything was much…well, _quieter_. He had had a life then, he and Lisa. Now life outside of Torchwood was grabbed moments when frequently you had to hope desperately that whatever you were doing wasn't going to be interrupted by something falling through the rift. Jack's rift alarm interrupted sleep, good films, meals, lazy Sunday mornings and the odd pint in the pub – it wasn't choosy. About the only time when Jack would ignore it (for a few minutes at least) was in the middle of sex. Ianto had got used to the loaded cocked eyebrow that read 'Don't even think of leaving just yet' when his alarm peeped in those circumstances. Ianto was in complete agreement that such an enjoyable pursuit as shagging Jack was not something that should be abandoned without a fight. Something like that, they both agreed, had to be bloody sacred…

Keeping Cardiff safe….he was so tired, so bloody tired though. What Ianto wouldn't give for a good night's sleep. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to keep awake and stifled a yawn. Unless something kicked off overnight (please no, cross fingers and everything else) he could enjoy a lie-in…and he was going to lie-in until lunchtime at least. The world could go to hell in a handcart…Ianto Jones needed some sleep and lots of it.

"Yan Jones?" a voice questioned behind him.

Ianto swivelled his head round. The voice was gruffer and ten years older but he would recognise it anywhere – Lachlan Jeffries from school…

"Lachlan," Ianto gave a nod of acknowledgement as a football shirt and trackie-bottom wearing dark haired man walked round in front of him. A skinnier red haired man came with him. Of course, where Lachlan went to Robbie Jenkins followed like his shadow…just the same as at school.

Lachlan had been the year's tough guy, had tried to make out he was the toughest guy in school generally, living up to his notorious family history. He wasn't terribly tall but he had a reputation to live up to so he always tried to look hard, look like someone you wouldn't want to mess with and he loved to talk tough. He had had a gang and anyone who was anyone (or who didn't want a good kicking), was part of it. Lachlan had been trouble with a capital T. For a while Ianto had been part of that gang, rattling along in a minor way in Lachlan's wake until Ianto got arrested for shoplifting (which had scared him witless) and he had backed off from Lachlan's influence. That had been easier said than done – their families were neighbours, knew all the same people, drank in the same pubs and indeed the Jeffries and Jones families were very distantly related. However, without appearing too much of a wuss, Ianto had distanced himself from Lachlan's gang gradually.

"Lookin' a bit of a smart poof in the suit," Lachlan nodded at him. This passed for friendly banter in his world, "Where you working these days then, Ianto?"

"Oh...just a civil service job," Ianto shrugged, "You?"

"Don't be daft!" Lachlan snorted, "Why would I be doing a dead-end job when the social pays me to sit on my arse? Well, I do some dealing on the side, see. You know how it is, got to keep the missus in shoes."

"You're married?" Ianto tried to feign interest.

"Nah, not fuckin' likely," Lachlan bristled, "I like the ladies but I got to keep my options open. I heard you was working in London for a while…"

Ianto nodded.

"Brought the fucking immigrants back with you it seems," Lachlan gave a sneer at a young woman passing by speaking Polish to what appeared to be her boyfriend.

"Pardon?" Ianto questioned. He had an awful feeling Lachlan was on a roll.

"I know there's always been so-called communities around here but it's got worse since we were kids, Yan, "Lachlan nodded sagely, Bloody foreigners everywhere…"

"Really," Ianto almost mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, I think English and Welsh are dead languages around here, In our street they're all from fuckin' eastern Europe aren't they…and the arse-end of Africa," Lachlan continued.

Ianto bit his lip. Nothing had changed in ten years – correction, Lachlan had got worse. The bullying racist bigot felt even harder done by than he had been in his teens - he was so insecure that he always had to put the boot in. Probably best not tell him that his girlfriend had been black and he was currently sleeping with a guy Ianto thought and another thought flashed through his mind that if he had not got out then he would be living in the same street listening to the same armchair bigots spouting the same crap.

"Taking all the jobs aren't they and on the scrounge," Robbie felt obliged to put in his two'penneth.

"You work Robbie?" Ianto asked pertinently.

"I do a bit of this and that," Robbie replied with a shrug. That would be a no then.

"Hey Rob, we get by don't we, "Lachlan corrected. He gave Ianto a leering grin, "Know what I mean, Yan?"

Oh yeah, know exactly what you mean. The Jeffries clan were notorious on the estate – Lachlan was from a long line of trouble-makers and thieves who also defrauded the DSS and peddled drugs. Even when Ianto and Lachlan were at primary school Ianto remembered the Jeffries home constantly being raided by the police. One member of the family or other was always being cuffed and carted off (usually cussing the police and loudly swearing their innocence) at the crack of dawn or late in the night and being neighbours Ianto and his family heard the lot...and frequently…

"And if it isn't enough with foreigners, the fucking gays have moved in," Lachlan interrupted Ianto's thoughts, "Place is fucking crawling with them! A couple have even moved in next to Mam. Not fair on the old girl is it…"

"How is your Mam these days?" Ianto tried to change the subject.

"Suffering with her back as always," Lachlan shrugged, hands in pockets. That would be the bad back she had pretended to have for years even when she was out clubbing with her daughters Ianto thought. Lachlan's face twisted in revulsion as he tried to look tough, "I'll fuckin' cut their nuts off if any gay boy comes anywhere near me! Well, it isn't normal, it isn't right is it…"

Ianto suppressed the urge to grab Lachlan warmly by the throat…but it would have made him no better and he, unlike Lachlan and Robbie had moved on. He had always known what they were like but now they seemed so very much worse than he remembered. Ianto half smiled to himself with his theory that those who always shouted the loudest about anything gay were probably in denial themselves….the lady doth protest too much and all that. Ianto looked beyond them to see a tall great-coated figure walking back across the Plas. Thank you Jack, well timed…

Lachlan followed Ianto's gaze and looked the figure up and down with disgust, "Case in point, see? No straight guy would be seen dead in a get-up like that. Fuckin' tosser, what does he think he looks like in that…"

Ianto got to his feet. He watched as Lachlan and Robbie started to look rather nervous as they realised that the guy in the greatcoat was taller and broader than first reckoning and he appeared to be walking towards them.

Ianto walked towards Jack as he got closer and tried to push down a smirk that was threatening on his lips, "Hey…"

"Hey yourself, ready?" Jack smiled.

"See you around Lachlan…," Ianto forced a smile, eyeballing both Lachlan and Robbie. He then cast a glance at Jack, "Oh…and the fucking tosser happens to be my boyfriend…"

"Your…" Lachlan gulped nervously feeling rather dwarfed by the six-footers in front of him who suddenly looked an awful lot more butch than he did.

"Boyfriend. Correct," Ianto couldn't help a smug grin. He took Jack's elbow and almost wheeled him about so they could walk away. There was silence for a moment as they walked. Ianto looked back and gave one last look at Lachlan who now looked sad and small and insignificant – 'all mouth and no trousers' as his Auntie Pauline used to say. He always had been. He always would be.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to call you the b word but I just had to shut him up. It seemed a little more grown up and dignified than head-butting him," Ianto looked back at Jack apologetically.

"And your famous head-butt has gone before you, Yanny. Wanna tell me what it's all about?" Jack asked quietly.

"Later, much later," Ianto shook his head. Like tomorrow - Ianto didn't want the rest of the evening spoilt by getting wound up about the likes of Lachlan Jeffries, "I'm really glad though that I'm not normal..."

"A little kinky but perfectly normal I can assure you," Jack corrected him with a sly grin.

"No, I mean I'm glad I got out of here, away from the street I came from…or rather the people in it. And I know I whine about it Jack but actually I don't think I want what all these people have around here with their normal lives, "Ianto said thoughtfully, "I'd miss the excitement…I suppose I've gotten used to it…even the tiredness and despair that sometimes results. Most times it all feels worthwhile that in some way I make a difference. And I'd sure as hell miss you…"

"I'm honoured, Jones," Jack smiled. They exchanged a brief look that spoke volumes which neither dare ever pick up on and put into words but were nevertheless exchanged on a fairly frequent basis.

"Despite what I've said though I would actually like a bit of normal for the next few hours, just for a breather," Ianto conceded, "Yes, normal stuff would do very nicely until the morning."

"Such as?" Jack asked, unlocking the SUV as they approached.

Ianto smiled a rather serene smile as he pulled open the passenger door and took the bags of Italian food from Jack, "Home, food, sofa, you, bed, lots and lots of sleep. And then tomorrow…much later tomorrow…we go back to our hero thing…y'know, as you do…."

"I'll be Superman and you can be Batman," Jack smiled as he got in the driver's seat.

"I was under the impression that you think you're Superman anyway? Look out where you're walking cos you might trip over your ego, Jack. However, I really don't think either of us would look good in tights though, "Ianto said deadpan, "Although the mask thing could work…"

"Hmm…. I so know what to put in your stocking for Christmas," Jack grinned as he fired up the engine.

Ianto couldn't help a slight laugh, smacked a fist hard down on Jack's nearest thigh, kept it there as he glanced back over his shoulder. Away in the distance he could see Lachlan, swaggering along with Robbie almost trotting along behind him. No, Ianto had always been somehow separate from all that, from Lachlan's sad little world and view on life. He lived another life which was bigger and braver and more exciting than anyone could imagine. And yes, he did sort of get to share it with someone who really did do a good impression of Superman most times. Ianto nestled back against his seat comfortably…although a little forty winks wouldn't go amiss right now…


End file.
